Everything and Nothing
by zyn1213
Summary: Kagome starts having visions that lead her to reflect on her feelings for Inu Yasha and Kouga.
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first Fan fiction. Please, if you have criticism, keep it constructive. I obviously do not own Inu Yasha, that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a Kouga/Kagome fic. Kagome goes through some changes that cause her to evaluate her feelings. Enjoy.

"Inu Yasha, do you think we could stop and rest for awhile? " Kagome asked quietly. She unscrewed the cap from a bottle of water at her side and took a swig. She passed it to the young kitsune riding on her backpack.

Inu Yasha turned around. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, and then he saw her face. _'It's so pale'_ he thought. He knew she didn't get much sleep the night before, her tossing and turning had woken him. _'Come to think of it, she hasn't sleep peacefully for awhile now'_ "Keh. Fine!"

Gratitude flowed over Kagome's face. "Thank you." _'I thought he was going to say no.' _Shippo hopped off of Kagome's bag and put the cap back on the bottle. The little demon stretched and sat down. Sango and Miroku stretched out as well. Kagome put down her bag and sat down in the clearing. Inu Yasha reached into her bag and pulled out the ramen.

"Um, Inu Yasha, you do know HOW to make that, don't you?" Miroku asked. Having never seen Inu Yasha cook before, he had every right to be concerned.

"Of course I do! You just…..um, you..."

"You start by giving the package to me" Kagome reached for the Ramen but Inu Yasha stepped away.

"No. I can do it." Inu Yasha futzed with the package for a moment or two. Kagome sighed and got up to take it from him.

"Tell you what, you go gather some wood and start a fire and I'll cook." Inu Yasha was about to refuse. Seeing that, Kagome smiled at him. "Please?"

A short while later Kagome was resting with Shippo on her lap. "I'm full" the fox demon said, rubbing his belly. He sighed contently and nestled further into his adopted mother. Kagome absently started stroking his hair. Her eyes held a far away look, but the furrowing of her brow indicated whatever her thoughts were, they were not pleasant.

Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha exchanged glances. "Something on your mind Kagome?"' asked Miroku.

"Mmm?" Kagome blinked and focused in on her friend's face.

"You okay? You look like something's bothering you." Miroku moved across the makeshift camp and took Kagome's hands. "If this humble monk can be of any service..."

"Hentai!" cried Sango as she saw one of his hands leave Kagome's to rest on her thigh. She smacked the monk upside the head, causing him to fall over and jostle Shippo from Kagome's lap.

Shooting a disgusted look at their friend, Sango sat back down next to Kagome. She too had noticed Kagome's lack of sleep. Keeping her eyes on the miko from the future, she directed a question at Inu Yasha. "Can we stay here tonight? We could all use an early night."

Again Inu Yasha wanted to say no, but Kagome did need rest. She was acting strange now but he knew enough to know that she can go from spacey to "SIT!" in 5 seconds flat. He didn't feel like eating dirt so he dropped his head and sighed loudly.

Knowing that was all of the answer she would get from the hanyou, Sango smiled at Kagome. "C'mon, let's get ready for bed" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku stirring and looking like he wanted to comment. She turned towards him and glared, completely missing Kagome's panicked face.

Kagome got out her sleeping bag and readied herself to sleep, putting pajama pants on under her skirt then shimming out of the skirt. She decided to leave her school shirt on and zipped herself into her bag.

Frowning, Sango asked "Aren't you going to take a bath with Shippo and me?"

"No. You go ahead." Came the reply.

All eyes shot to Kagome's in disbelief. Kagome, turning down a bath? Inu Yasha displayed his concern is his typical way. "What's wrong with you wench? You sick or something?"

"No." came the non committal response in a voice that warned not to press the issue if he didn't want to be sat.

As her friends left to bath, meditate, or recheck the safety of the camp, Kagome closed her eyes shut tightly and prayed. '_Please Kami, no dreams tonight. Please just let me sleep.'_


	2. Shooting star thoughts

Kagome tossed and turned restlessly, emitting small whimpers. Across the campfire, from a perch in a tree, golden eyes gleamed in darkness, watching the young girl.

'_What are you dreaming about?' _the hanyou fought the urge to go to her. A thought streaked across his mind like a shooting star, brilliant and brief. One velvety dog ear perked up, the other lay down as his head cocked to the side, leaving him the very picture of canine confusion. '_The hell! What was that?' _In vain Inu Yasha tried to call back the thought that had passed him, wanting to analyze it. He knew that he wasn't dumb, he just had a habit of acting first, letting his temper and stubbornness get the better of him. Usually thoughts didn't come to him until long past their usefulness.

It came from growing up in the wild, dependant on his self for everything. He usually didn't have time to think, it meant hesitation which meant death. He hadn't lived to the ripe old age he was at by thinking. Hanyou children didn't live terribly long unless they learn to act and react, then reflect and think. Old habits die hard and he still found it found it easier to strike first, strike second, strike third, then try to puzzle out answers once the threat was dead by his claws.

So Inu Yasha didn't have the luxury of time to have insightful moments and profound revelations. That made the ones he had all the more precious. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to recall the thought that succeeded in putting Kagome from his mind. _'No, it was about Kagome. She's in distress. One of mine is in distress..' _Inu Yasha was so startled; he almost fell off of his limb. His breath hitched and he stared down at the camp. Kagome in her sleeping bag, Miroku stretched out near the fire, Sango under her kimono with Shippo and Kirara curled next to her. Eyes widened as he realized what was bothering him. _'One of my pack is in distress. My pack.' _

Somehow, his traveling companions stopped being a loose collection of strangers tied by a common goal, and started to be friends, family, PACK to him. He was Alpha male of a Pack. He knew now that he'd felt this way for some time but had never realized it until now. The thought staggered him for two reasons: Hanyou's didn't have family, people to depend on them and care for them, and it was obviously a very canine way of thinking. _'Great. So what else can I count on? If I think more like a dog demon, will I act more like one? Will I expect them to react like a pack and get upset when they don't? What the hell does a pack even act like anyways?' _

The young hanyou shook his head. THIS was why he didn't think all the time. It leads to too many questions that had no tangible answer. Growling softly, he hopped down from his tree and roused the monk. "Oi, houshi! Get up. Time for your watch." Inu Yasha watched impatiently while his friend _'my packbrother' _yawned sleepily and eyed him with no small amount of curiosity.

"Something wrong Inu Yasha?"

"No. Just, I need to…" Inu Yasha didn't want to explain, didn't know if he could. "I just need to go for a run or something."

"It's okay. Sometimes I feel the need to go off on my own too." Miroku wisely chose not to comment about the obvious anxiety he sensed coming off of his friend.

"Keh." Knowing that was the closest he would get to a thank you from the hanyou, the houshi pulled another log onto the fire as Inu Yasha took off in the forest, soon only a red blur in the edge of the firelight. The monk sighed and let his eyes fall over the camp. His eyes fell on Kagome and understanding dawned on him. _'So Inu Yasha couldn't take Lady Kagome's night terrors and was afraid to offer comfort and receive a "sit".' _A very devious smirk settled on his face. _'As a holy man, it is my duty to relieve her of her pain.' _His walked around the fire so he was next to the miko. He hesitated only a moment before inching his hand around her waist. _'Better awake and yelling at me then whimpering in sleep induced fright. Ah the sacrifices I make for my friends' _His hand slowly squeezed his friend's rear as he braced himself for a slap.

Start Dream

_Kagome was standing in the middle of a village. People all around her were screaming in fright and running blindly. Inu Yasha stood a little ways in front of her holding Tetsuaiga in classic battle pose, trying to scent out the Wind Scar.. Sango was slinging her boomerang bone at a demon, darting in and out of range on Kirara's back. Shippo had transformed himself into a bow to replace the one that was broken in the battle. Knowing the kitsune couldn't hold a form for too long, Kagome picked him up and strung an arrow. _

_Concentrating hard, grasping wildly for her miko powers, Kagome let fly with an arrow aimed at the demon. Her arrow hit one of the arms, purifying it. The demon brought its head back and let out a roar of fury and pain. Shippo was now trying to help using his foxfire with little results. The little Kitsune only succeeded in drawing the demon's attention to him. _

_Inu Yasha scooped up the kitsune and twisted in midair, facing the demon. He slashed at it with his sword, cutting off the foot with the Shikon shard. The hanyou unceremoniously dropped the kitsune and grabbed Kagome. The miko directed her friend to the shard and grabbed it. Inu Yasha darted away from the thrashing demon. "Now Miroku!" he screamed. _

_The monk unleashed his wind tunnel, sucking in the rest of the demon. It scratched and scrapped at the dirt as it was sucked into the void. The claws from its remaining hand bit into the monk's hand. With a sharp wince, Miroku closed the tunnel and rewrapped the rosary. Sango and Kirara touched down near him and Sango jumped off of the neko youkai and ran to the monk's side. Trembling, the monk stared at his hand, his face growing pale. Amethyst eyes blinked slowly, as if to shake off the sight before him. Sango put his hand on her friend's shoulder and he turned his face up towards her. "It's widened." He whispered. _

End dream

Kagome felt a hand slide onto her rear, jolting her out of her nightmare. Focusing sleepily on Miroku's face, she suddenly sat straight up and grabbed his cursed hand, studying it intently. Miroku tilted his head towards her in silent question. Kagome's face started to regain some color and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Startled, but never one to pass up an opportunity, Miroku again caressed her rear. Kagome shoved him away and slapped him soundly. "Hentai!" she hissed. She lowered herself back into her sleeping bag and curled back up. Miroku rubbed his face and resumed his place on the other side of the fire. The rest of the group slept on, never registering anything. Kagome snuggled into her pillow and let out a deep breath. _'It's okay. It's okay. We didn't face that demon. Miroku's hand is fine. It was just a dream. It's okay.' _The miko fell asleep chanting that over in her head like a mantra, and blissfully, dreamt no more.


	3. Underneath the same bright sky

Again, the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I simply thought of this plot line. Please review. It helps to know that people are reading and to know what they think of my work. That said, on with the fic.

* * *

Kouga sat cross-legged on one of the rocks outside of the waterfall entrance to his packs' cave. He sighed softly and rested his head in one hand propped on his knee. '_Kagome..' _he thought wistfully. The wolf prince let his mind wander the young human female who captured his heart. He sighed again and suddenly flopped himself backwards to look at the stars.

"Kouga?" Ginta approached his leader hesitantly. He knew that Kouga only came out to sigh at the sky over Sister Kagome. The wolf prince flicked his eyes in Ginta's direction, letting him know he heard and was listening. "Kouga, I thought you should know; the elders are talking again. They say you need a mate and an heir for our clan." The beta wolf stopped talking as he heard a soft warning growl come from his pack-leader/brother. It was his turn to sigh. Ginta knew that the elders would soon stop talking amongst themselves and start talking to Kouga.

This always resulted in Kouga arrogantly reminding them about Kagome, the elders declaring he should bring Kagome back or choose another… "A wolf demoness this time for Shards sake!" someone was guaranteed to mutter. Kouga would get angry and start yelling about how Kagome was worth more than any demoness, said elder would ask why such a prize was with a half demon and not with Kouga. Which prompted Kouga to go speeding off to find Kagome and come back empty handed and so angry that even the elders held their tongues for a few weeks.

Many of the wolves simply didn't get it. They couldn't understand why Kouga came back without his intended mate. One particularly brave (or merely foolish) wolf ventured to ask if he'd been turned down. Ginta winced at the memory. Shaking away those thoughts, the beta wolf raised his eyes to scan the forest surrounding them. "It's almost spring." He remarked.

Kouga snorted. "I know."

"Are you going to be going after Sister Kagome then?" Ginta tried to keep a light tone to his voice, but both wolves knew the question wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"I don't know." It hurt, admitting that. Dark brows came down over impossibly blue eyes as Kouga frowned. "I know that I should"

"But…?" Ginta sat down on the rock next to Kouga. This was shaping up to be a long conversation and he might as well get comfortable.

"But she's got her quest. If I take her before the spring mating season, she won't be able to continue hunting for shards. Between my responsibilities as leader of this pack, and trying to find Naraku; I don't have time to go out of my way for shards. I can't help her. I have to leave her with that stinking mutt face!" Kouga started growling, thinking about his women traveling with Inu Yasha.

Kouga used his arms to pillow his head and continued staring at the sky. He stopped growling but still felt a possessive anger towards the hanyou. '_You're just jealous.' _A voice in his head whispered. '_**Jealous! Of that stinking dog turd? What are you, crazy?' **'Stop calling yourself crazy, it's counter productive. You're jealous that he gets to spend all of his time with OUR women, gets to protect her while you have to stay away to see to our people.' **'I'd leave them for her in an instant if she needed me. Mutt face can't protect her properly! I swear, if something happens to her because of him…' **'Then perhaps it's good Inu Yasha is with her, guarding her. The good of the pack comes before the Alpha Bitch. You know the pack would suffer if you left. Leave her to him for now.' **'It's almost mating season! Dogs are too close to wolves in too many ways! What if he claims her? She couldn't fight him off! I need to be there, even if I can't yet claim her myself. I need to make sure no one else does.' **'Are you worried that she might not want to fight the half breed? You know she has feelings for him.'_

Ginta jumped, startled as Kouga started to growl with renewed force. Unaware of his leader's inner turmoil; he had been enjoying the sounds of the night, waiting for Kouga to speak if he wanted to. Kouga didn't notice Ginta at all as he continued arguing with himself.

'_**She is MINE!' **'She is unmarked' **'I have claim! Mutt face never even answered when I asked if he wanted her more!' **_'_He does want her though. He tries to hide it, but he reeks of jealousy and rage when you go to her. She has feelings for him as well.' **'So what? You want me to give up?' **'Of course not. Simply play a more active role in her life. Instead of showing up and insulting the hanyou, talk to her.' **' I do!' **'No, you don't. You tell her she's yours and never TALK to her. You argue with Inu Yasha more than you talk to her. Find out more about her, tell her about wolf demon life. Let her know what to expect from wolf demon courtship. Find out about human courtship. Educate, and be educated and above all; LISTEN.' _

Kouga growls had died down, and now vanished completely. He was thinking about what he had just told himself. His lips twitched into a smirk when he realized he was getting wiser.

"Kouga?" Ginta softly called.

"Ginta. I've decided: I will go to Kagome."

"But I thought you said…" Ginta was confused and quite aware he was missing a good portion of the conversation that had taken place entirely inside of Kouga's head.

"I won't take her as my mate. I want to teach her about pack life, about wolves and demons. I want her to understand what she's getting into before I claim her. Wolves mate for life and I don't want to spend the rest of mine arguing with her over things she doesn't know."

Ginta looked over at Kouga, shocked. He knew his leader was intelligent, Kouga had proven that with the Harpies. His strategies had helped the wolf pack survive and his decision to take Kagome (and by proxy her power over the jewel shards) as a mate were examples of that intellect. This was the first time, however, that he could remember his leader speak with a trace of wisdom. He looked at Kouga sharply, taking in the determined face of his Alpha. "I think" he began cautiously, "that you are close to your one hundredth year and it agrees with you. You aren't sounding as arrogant and hot tempered lately."

Kouga partially sat up and turned to glare at his pack brother. What he saw in Ginta's eyes pulled his anger in check. He saw, for the first time, not the devotion of a beta to an alpha; but the respect of a pack member to his leader. Kouga suddenly remembered something his grandfather once said. '**You can make 'em follow you boy, or you can make them WANT to follow you. There's a difference between a brother who HAS to come to your aid and a brother who will die to GIVE you aid. That difference could one day save your life.'**

Ginta had always been his friend, always followed him whether he wanted to or not. Kouga realized suddenly, that while Ginta was his friend; he always was simply bowing to Kouga's strength. From the word "GO" Kouga displayed unmistakable signs of being Alpha. Ginta and Hakkaku were his friends, but it just dawned on him that the respect they gave him was due to his strength and their fear. He stared into Ginta's eyes for a moment longer before tearing them away to look at the rock he was sitting on. Kouga found he rather liked the idea that he had earned the beginnings of his friend's respect instead of commanding it. '_Maybe he's right. Maybe I am mellowing out and gaining wisdom as I get older.' _

"Tell the elders I want to speak with them tomorrow. I want to tell them of my plan."

Ginta nodded, looking as though he wanted to say something. He decided to go for it. "Maybe they can help. Maybe they will have some ideas on how to educate Sister Kagome."

Kouga gave Ginta a considering look before nodding. Ginta gave himself a smile on the inside. Kouga was his friend, his leader but Ginta would've been lying if he said he didn't have some fears and doubts about him. Ginta wasn't the sharpest sword in the armory, but he had been concerned with Kouga's arrogance and temper. Kouga had beaten out another male for the alpha position and no one wanted to be under the rule of another wolf like their previous prince again. Ginta had apprehensions of his friend heading in the same direction if he didn't cool his temper. That apprehension had eased somewhat with the introduction of Sister Kagome. For that reason alone, Ginta was supportive of a human Alpha Female. It seems that the little miko was good for Kouga.

Ginta looked at Kouga who was now preoccupied with the stars again. Ginta settled back to join him in stargazing, feeling for the first time, everything was going to be okay. '_Maybe now I can turn my mind to other matters, like finding my own mate!'_

_

* * *

_Here's a small guide if you are confused:

"regular text" means talking

'_italic text' _ means thinking, normal thinking or when used with italic bold shows the more rational, intelligent thougts.

_'**italic bold' **_means thinking, argueing with oneself. it represents the more primal, animlistic voice.

Got that? I've also started researching wolves and their social interaction as well as their mating habits. I plan to incorporate both into this story. Since Kouga is a wolf demon, I guess I'll just take make stuff up for demon (in general) habits. It'll probably heavily borrow from pagan, or pre-christian, humans. Fasinating stuff.

Did you know that wolves mate right before spring so the cubs will be born in spring when there is ample food for them? Wolves usually only mate once a year. Since humans can mate anytime, I'm going to have the wolve demons mate and produce cubs year round with a mating season where they go into hyperdrive.

Humans have a mating season of sorts too: A lot of marriages take place in June. That's because in the old days, the Gods got married on Beltane, in May. It was considered bad luck to compete with the Gods so humans got married a month later. June's full moon is called a 'Honey Moon' because that's when honey was harvested. For a month after a couple got married, they would eat a lot of dishes with honey in them to promote fertility. Which meant lots of shagging. Hence the tradition of marrying in June and couples going on a 'Honey Moon' to "get aquainted".

See, you are now entertained and educated. Yea you.


	4. This never leaves the woods

I do not own Inu Yasha. I've got a Sesshoumaru wall scroll (which I probably got ripped off for) and that's it. Kouga in the next chapter, I promise.

* * *

Kagome's Goosebumps were the only outward signs of her apprehension. She mentally patted herself on the back for suppressing her shivers. Until Inu Yasha paused to sniff the air, she thought she was doing quite well. The hanyou turned to look at her and she had to erase the brownie points she had just awarded herself with. She was so close to cashing them in. 

To help preserve her sanity while in the Feudal Era, Kagome had worked out a system. When ever she did anything good; like hitting on target with an arrow, calling and successfully using her miko powers, not sitting Inu Yasha until his back broke, etc; she'd award herself a brownie point. It was on a mental scoreboard next to a chart that displayed prizes or luxuries she could cash the points in for. It was a game that allowed her to still have some of form of a normal life when she was home and something to look forward to when she was out risking her life everyday. More than once it had kept her from screaming until her vocal cords gave out. Kagome had been hoarding her points, passing up things that a normal high school student wouldn't think twice about and certainly wouldn't consider a privilege worth earning. She had been looking forward to an entertainment she had forgone since her fifteenth birthday. _'It didn't look like anything good was playing at the Cinema anyways. Maybe in a month or so there will be something worth going to see.'_

Kagome shifted from foot to foot, pulling her thoughts into the present to bring her eyes up to the half demon in front of her. "Is something wrong Inu Yasha?"

"Keh. I could ask you the same thing wench." The silver haired young man looked her with more than a hint of exasperation. It nearly overshadowed the concern but coupled with the tone of voice it left little doubt that far from sympathetic to her mysterious plight, the main emotion was annoyance.

While Kagome had been having her mental review of her scorecard, Inu Yasha had been studying her. Her lack of sleep was definitely catching up with her. She looked harried, thin. The bags under her eyes had grown so large; he half thought they could be used to store the overflow from her yellow backpack. Shaking his head to clear the sudden comical image from his mind, Inu Yasha cocked a dark eyebrow at her. "Well?"

"I'm just tired Inu Yasha." Kagome studiously ignored the 'NO SHIT' look her hanyou friend was giving her.

"You have been sleeping rather ill of late Lady Kagome. Is there perhaps something you wish to share with us? Some concern you have?" Miroku kept his eyes on Kagome but saw the look Inu Yasha gave him. A barely perceptible nod told the hanyou the monk had seen the look of gratitude given to him for asking the question Inu Yasha couldn't.

Sango and Shippou opted to remain silent but they did look interested in Kagome's response to the monk's question. With everyone's attention focused on Kagome, Inu Yasha was free to look around. He took a deep breath and extend his hanyou senses for all they were worth, trying to find the cause of spice of fear that lightly seasoned Kagome's scent. The miko was not terrified, but something was causing her worry and a small amount of fear to flow on the wind with her scent. Sango noticed Inu Yasha looking around, took in the narrowing of his eyes. She found herself catching his eye.

Silent communication flowed between them and Sango lightly fingered her boomerang bone. She too started looking around for a threat. Miroku noticed this and trusted his companions to find the cause of Kagome's now obvious distress. He kept his eyes on the miko who flushed under his gaze and lowered her eyes to the ground.

It really was quite a fascinating piece of ground. One of the more interesting Kagome had stared at in some time. The path was worn with the years of much use. A few stubborn tuffs of grass tried to grow. Maybe tuffs was too strong a word, just a few small stalks here and there, no more than ten of so in a grouping. Surely a tuff was more than ten, right? The reddish brown dirt was solidly packed down, not a lot was blowing around in the slight breeze. A small stir here and there. Were they like cyclones to bugs?

Wanting to help his mother/friend, Shippou slowly moved to stand next to Kagome. Looking up at his adoptive mother, he turned his head to look at he ground. The kitsune scratched his head in confusion. He just didn't get what was so fascinating. He opened his mouth, about to ask, when Miroku caught his eye and shook his head.

"Lady Kagome?" the monk asked gently.

"I just, I'm tired. I've got tests coming up soon and I'm not prepared. I'm worried that I won't get a decent grade on them and I'll have to repeat the school year." Kagome smiled at her friends. "I'm sorry if I worried you guys, I'm just really worried about my academic career."

Having sensed no threat nearby, Sango pulled her hand away from her weapon. She knew as well as anyone that while Kagome's 'academic career' may very well be worrying her, it wasn't the cause of her present concern. Being born and raised in the Feudal Era; Sango was unfamiliar with bobble heads but she would've been astonished at Kagome's sudden resemblance of one. The enthusiastic nod, the stretched smile, and painted good humored eyes were as plastic on her friend's face as anything that ever graced a vehicles' dashboard.

Patience was not a virtue of Inu Yasha's and he was at his current limit. "Look, are we going into the village or what?"

That got Kagome's attention. "You WANT to go to the village? You HATE villages!"

"Yeah, and? You said you sensed a faint jewel shard aura in this direction. We can ask the villages about any demon attacks that have increased recently. You can take the time to do some studying. Miroku can see if there is a village miko who might have a potion or something to help you sleep at night. He's wanted to visit a market anyways. Sango could visit a blacksmith to tend to some of her weapons that need work. We could use a restock of some supplies too. "

Now the hanyou had everyone's attention. Four pairs of eyes looked incredulously at the half demon. "What?" he bit out defensively. "We won't stay long, a full day at most. You all always complain about needing a break! We do need to restock; I don't think we can last on food and stuff until we get back to the well. It's not fair Kagome always supplies that stuff anyways." Inu Yasha's ears twitched in annoyance. _'What are they staring at? Did I suddenly grow another head?'_

Dumbfounded Sango repeated "You don't think…?"

"What, you think we can? Feh. Not unless you want to eat what I bring back from hunting and bandage your wounds with leaves!" The proverbial light bulb went off over his head. "Yes Sango! I CAN think! I have the mental capacity to realize that we need a break and restocking. I am capable of noticing your needs and wants even if I don't always show it. I can observe, reason, and decide things! Sometimes I even dress myself ALL BY MYSELF! I did real good today; my robes are on right side out and everything!"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms in front of his chest, noting with smug satisfaction that his pack looked properly sheepish. "Gods, you'd think you all saw me as some overbearing, slave driving, narrow sighted jerk. Not capable of noticing or caring about you and unable to have a thought if my life depended on it." He grumbled. The looks on the faces of his pack and friends stopped his thoughts and blood cold. _'Wha? They DO think that? I was being sarcastic!'_

The four companions looked at each other incredulously. Sango recovered first. "Well, I guess we should go down to the village then." She started down the path. Sensing her mistress's distress, Kirara hopped onto Sango's shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Sango absently stroked the fire neko's fur. Deep in thought, she continued towards the village. After a moment or two, Miroku and Shippou followed. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, opened her mouth as though to say something and thought better of it. She too made her way to the village.

After a few steps she turned to Inu Yasha. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know Kagome. Being the idiot I am, I forgot how to walk. Can you tell me how? Being a hanyou, I'm only half as smart as a demon or a human!" Inu Yasha spat the words out, his anger as thick as Naraku's miasma. _'This is what they really think of me? Fine! Just fine!'_

Kagome walked back to Inu Yasha. When she was standing right in front of the hanyou she stopped and stared levelly at him. "Stop it. Just stop it Inu Yasha."

"Stop what Kagome? You have to spell it out for us halfwits." Inu Yasha pinned her with his heated glare.

"Give us a moment, okay? You said it yourself; you don't always act like you notice our wants and needs. You can't act like that then be surprised when we are too shocked to react right away. Give us a moment." Kagome held out her hand. "For now, let's just walk to the village together."

Inu Yasha ignored the hand and strode angrily down to the village. His movements were tight, barely controlled. He clenched his hands to stop them from shaking, such was his anger. At the last minute, when he would've stepped out of the forest and into the village, he stopped.

"Inu Yasha?" his ear twitched and swiveled at the sound of Kagome's voice. Without giving any indication that he heard, he swung sharply to the left and leapt upwards into a tree. Leaves rustled and fell, marking his way through the foliage as he disappeared into the tree line.

Kagome sighed and stared once more at the village. _'Come on, just because it LOOKS like the village from my dream doesn't mean it is. It doesn't mean that anything I dreamt will happen. Don't think about it. Just go through with Inu Yasha's plan.' _Kagome let a small real smile grace her tired features. _'Inu Yasha's plan. I always knew he was a softie underneath, but who would've thought he was so practical and considerate! It's really mind-blowing! He was sooo mad though! I'll wait for him to calm down before I try to explain to him.'_

Kagome joined the rest of her friends at the finest house in the village where, due to a timely ominous cloud, they were setting themselves up for the next day and a half. She nodded at the servant who showed her the room. Once the paper screen slid back in place behind her, she set down her backpack and plopped down next to Sango. Miroku and Shippou were already digging into the tea and tray that had been brought to them. Kagome accepted her cup from the monk.

"So, any thoughts on the sudden change in Inu Yasha?" Sango sipped her tea and looked at her friends in turn.

"I can't believe he said all that. He always acts like we'd drop from exhaustion before he'd let us stop for a break." Miroku set down his cup and sighed. "Not that I'm complaining about his change of heart mind you."

"It's simply unexpected." Sango agreed.

"He was almost nice." Shippou popped a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Where is he now Kagome? Didn't he come in with you?" Sango looked at her friend and noticed her downcast expression. Not that it was terribly different than her now normal expression, but Sango felt this particular face was connected to Inu Yasha. She still longed to pull Kagome aside and talk to her about what was bothering her, but the behavior of Inu Yasha was currently more important. When Sango talked to Kagome, it was going to be without the possibility of Miroku or Shippou eavesdropping.

"He was really angry. He stormed off into the woods. I called to him but he just ran off." Kagome stated quietly.

Miroku nodded. "Well, that's fairly normal. He'll pout for awhile; when he comes back we can talk to him."

"What will we say? 'Oh, you're right Inu Yasha, we DO think you are overbearing and a bit of a jerk but we love you for it anyway?' I'm sure that'll go over real well." Kagome put down her cup, the tea sitting ill in her stomach.

"Nope. Miroku's rules." Shippou nodded sagely, completely missing the looks the others shot him.

"My rules?"

"Uh-huh. Rule 1: Let the woman calm down first. Rule 2: Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it."

"You've been teaching Shippou about women?" Kagome's eye twitched and she glared daggers at the poor monk. Miroku smiled nervously back at her, silently cursing the kitsune.

"Shippou, disregard everything the pervert told you." Sango looked like she could happily throw Miroku out of the room and maybe out of Japan.

"YOU'VE been TEACHING SHIPPOU about WOMEN?" Kagome demanded, eye twitching furiously. In her current sleep deprived state, the fury sharpened her features and Miroku involuntarily shivered at her near ghoulish appearance.

"He's right. Inu Yasha needs to calm down. Then we can talk to him, but don't say anything that will upset him even if it's true." Shippou continued as if the monk next to him wasn't about to be murdered.

"YOU'VE BEEN TEACHING SHIPPOU ABOUT WOMEN?" Kagome shouted.

"It's okay Kagome. I know better than to listen to him. He does have a few pearls of wisdom but most of its garbage. I know that. If he truly knew anything about women, he and Sango would be together right now."

Sango by this time had a fist full of Miroku's robes and looked ready to let him have it when Shippou's comment reached her ears. She flushed bright red.

Inches away from death, Miroku decided 'the hell with it' and caught Sango's eyes. He let his eyes fill with the heat he felt for her and smirked. His eyes fell slowly to her lips. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue along the bottom of his lip. Miroku didn't need to see her eyes to know what was in them. He felt her hands tighten and saw her breath hitch. Raising his eyes to hers at last, he smirked wider.

Sango flushed even more. Her hand unfisted his robe and slid her hand upwards, brushing his cheek and curving around to the back of his head. Miroku's eyes widened fractionally. He raised his cursed hand and placed it on her hip.

Leaning forward slightly, he brought his lips towards Sango's ear. Fighting the urge to lick the pink shell, he whispered huskily "It seems I do indeed know a thing or two after all."

He pulled back and a glance at Sango's face and the evil smirk there was all the warning he had before the hand behind his head painfully grasped hair. With the reflexes honed from years of combat training, Sango threw her body away from the monk's as she slammed him face first into the floor. Leaning over him, she whispered in his ear "You know nothing."

Oblivious to what was going on around him, Shippou made his way over to Kagome. When he neared her, she scooped him up and cuddled him close. Noticing her death glare still pinning the monk, he put a hand under her chin. "It's really okay Kagome. I listen to him, but I know better than to believe him. I'm a young, not stupid."

Kagome finally stopped glaring at Miroku to look at Shippou. What she saw must have reassured her because she nodded. Tired of being the adult he wasn't, Shippou decided he needed a reward. "Can I have some pocky please?"

Kagome nodded again. Squeezing the kitsune once more, she gently set him down and went over to her backpack to get the well deserved snack. Handing it to him, she thought of the hanyou who would love some pocky after a nice big supper of ramen.

After the meal and the tea were gone, there was still no sign of the red clad hanyou. "You say he went into the woods Kagome?" Sango was spreading blankets onto the futons they were given. She stopped to look up at Kagome. "Maybe you should go after him."

Kagome had her pajamas tucked under one arm and was about to exit the room to change in another one. "You think he'd listen to me?" Kagome bit back a yawn.

Noticing how tired she truly was, Miroku offered his services. "I'll seek him out. You get some rest Lady Kagome. I'll talk to him."

"Really? You don't mind?" Kagome tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a yawn again. Miroku nodded at her. She shot the monk a grateful look as he moved past her to exit. Shippou scampered after him, leaving Sango and Kagome alone.

Sensing this was the best opportunity she would get, Sango took a step towards Kagome. A rather loud, jaw creaking yawn stopped her from moving those final steps towards Kagome. Sighing, the demon slayer decided her friend needed sleep right now more than she needed questioning. Kagome changed and snuggled down onto a futon and was asleep nearly instantly. Sango looked towards the sun that still had a little while before setting. _'I hope Miroku knows what he's doing. We need Inu Yasha back with us and back to normal.'_

"Madame Exterminator? A word if I may?" an advisor to the Lord of the Manor was hovering beyond the screen. Covering Kagome with a blanket, Sango checked to make sure all traces of Kagome's future belongings were out of plain sight.

"Yes, you may enter." The advisor came in and sat in front of the low table that still occupied the floor space by the window. Wisely choosing not to comment on the hole in the floor and the head sized dent in the table, he studied Sango a moment before speaking.

"You are a Demon Exterminator. Your traveling companions are a Monk, a Miko, and a demon child. Your monk has been most helpful in dispensing the ill omened cloud, my Lord wondered if you could aide the village in another matter."

"What kind of other matter?" Sango's interest was pique. She did wish that Miroku was here. The monk's glib tongue would be able to pry information on the Shikon aura Kagome sensed without being too blunt. Sango was a warrior, not a diplomat. She knew how to speak, but she was better at letting her actions speak for her and was weary about tipping her hand to this man.

As if sensing her thoughts, the advisor looked around. He saw Kagome already asleep but the other members of this strange group were gone. "Perhaps I should wait for your other companions to arrive before speaking on such a matter."

"The monk and the demon child have left to meet up with the fifth and final member of our group. They will lead him here." Sango mentally congratulated herself on that bit of truth and lie.

"Ah. I was unaware you were expecting another. I will have more food prepared and another futon brought in."

"We thank you for the hospitality of your Lord. It is indeed appreciated." Sango wanted to know why the man was here. She longed to shed pleasantries and ask him straight out.

"It pleases this house to be of service to you. Since you are a Demon Exterminator, I will tell you of the matter that brings me here. You can share the information with your companions when they arrive and return an answer to me." The man coughed into his hand.

"For some time this village has lived in relative peace. Lately that peace has been shattered by an evil Demon." The Advisor paused, the intensity of the gaze the young woman before him took him slightly aback.

"What kind of demon is it? Do you have a description for me?" Sango's eyes were bright and alert. The problems with Kagome's secrets, Inu Yasha's hurt feelings, none of that she could easily help with; but this, THIS she could do quite well.

"It does not have a form that indicates it is an animal recognizable to man. It is red, stands as tall as a tree. It has glowing orange eyes, sharp claws and fangs. It has a horn on one side of it's head. It appears to have had another horn on the other side which was (I can only assume) taken in prior combat." The advisor frowned in concentration.

"Does it come during the day or the night?"

"Both. It seems to have no schedule, showing up every few days."

"Does it every take anything or anyone? What powers has it displayed?"

The old man was very impressed. Most fools who set themselves up as heroes never had asked any of these questions and had usually wound up dead as any other villager. The fact that the girl was taking time to find out about the demon spoke very highly of her indeed. "It destroys fields, housing, kills human and farm animals, it will sometimes take killed animals and humans, but never live ones. It is my belief the demon eats the fresh kills." He paused to gather his thoughts. "It is exceptionally strong. It hasn't displayed any ability beyond that."

"No poison or fire breathing?" Sango demanded.

"Not that I can recall."

"No offense, but I need better than that. Surprises in battle are never good and surprises like I mentioned are surprises that can kill you." Sango narrowed her eyes in thought.

"If you would like, tomorrow I can arrange for you and your companions to speak to some of the people of the village. I'm afraid I have given you all of the information I have."

"That would be wonderful. I have every confidence my friends and I can take the demon based on what you have told me, however it never hurts to have more information than necessary."

"I see now that I have come to the right people for the job. I have faith in your abilities. I shall have that food and futon sent around, then leave you to rest. Good evening." The old man rose, then bowed to Sango. He left the room, carefully sliding to screen back, so as not to make enough noise to disturb the slumbering priestess.

Sango's mind whirled. It was quite possible this demon held a Shikon shard. Even if it didn't, the group could take it easily. She couldn't wait for Miroku and Shippou to return with Inu Yasha. Sango wanted to tell them of their job as soon as possible.

Miroku and Shippou slowly made their way through the forest. Shippou was riding on Miroku's shoulder, his kitsune nose twitching in hopes of catching Inu Yasha's scent. "Miroku?"

"Hmm?" the monk was concentrating on locating his friend's aura.

"What if…what if we can't find Inu Yasha? What if he left us?" the fox demon had been so brave, so adult in the room at the manor. Here, in the wilderness, his courage and faith shook slightly. Inu Yasha had been so angry…

"I doubt very much Inu Yasha would abandon us. Like you said, he needed time to cool off." Miroku absently ruffled the hair on Shippou's head to reassure him.

"Keh. At least one of you has some sense. Unlike some people, I know what loyalty is!" Miroku and Shippou automatically looked upwards and were rewarded with glimpses of red in the foliage above.

"Inu Yasha. We've been looking everywhere for you!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Well, you found me, or rather I let you find me. Now what do you want?"

Miroku settled himself as comfortable as he could on the ground. "Inu Yasha, will you not come down? It is hard to talk to you when I can not see you."

A slight rustling and a solid thump were heard as Inu Yasha dropped down next to the monk. He crossed his arms and glared into the night, refusing to look at either of them. Anger rode in palatable waves off of him.

"Inu Yasha…" Miroku began, only to be silenced when the heated glare of the half demon focused on him. Inu Yasha flattened his ears to his skull, barely suppressing the urge to growl. A flash of pink flowed across his vision. Through the pale pink that momentarily veiled his eyes; Inu Yasha saw Miroku's eyes widen and his grip tighten on his staff.

Inu Yasha sniffed almost delicately. A faint scent of fear emanated from the monk. _'Great; he's scared of me. It's not bad enough he doesn't trust me, now he fears me.'_

Shippou had watched the scene play out before him. He knew from personal experience that Inu Yasha had a volatile temper at best. He also knew better than Miroku what the problem was. He struggled for a moment to recall exactly what his Pa had taught him about dogs. Foxes didn't live in packs; it was usually the male, vixen, and the kits. Shippou knew enough to recognize that Inu Yasha believed he was dominant and searched his memory vainly for something to appease him.

Tentatively, he turned to Miroku. "Miroku, follow my lead."

The monk turned too wide, too startled eyes towards the fox demon. "What do you mean to do?"

Inu Yasha did not like this one bit. More pink flowed through his eyes, darkening to red. Jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks. His pack distrusted him, insulted him, feared him, and now they ignored him. The hanyou growled low and angry in his throat; causing Miroku to jump and gasp in fright.

Shippou knew now was not the time to think anymore. He knelt on his hands and knees before Inu Yasha, tail curled as far down as it could go. He slowly advanced towards the silver haired dog demon, making his movements as unthreatening as he could. Inu Yasha gazed straight ahead, seemingly unseeing. Shippou cautiously climbed onto his knee and reached up to nuzzle Inu Yasha's chin. The hanyou lifted his face, encouraged by this sign of acceptance, Shippou started to lick the flesh of the chin.

Inu Yasha's growls began to subside and an approving rumble took their place. Shippou was careful to move to the side of Inu Yahsa's face, leveling his eyes at Miroku while keeping his tongue on Inu Yasha. Shippou's green eyes tried to convey a message to the monk who stared open mouthed at the scene before him. _'C'mon you stupid human, get with it already! I told you to follow my lead, now do it!'_

Shippou rolled his eyes when it was apparent Miroku was incapable of telepathy. He started wagging his tail as he slowly pulled away from Inu Yasha, hoping the hanyou would understand that Shippou had to have use of his mouth to explain things to the unusually slow today Miroku.

"Miroku, drop your staff."

"What? Are you crazy? With Inu Yasha going into demon form?" Miroku stared at the kit.

"You'll be in more danger if you don't drop that staff and start nuzzling and licking him!" the fox frowned at the monk.

"NUZZLE? LICK? I am NOT NUZZLING OR LICKING INU YASHA!" Inu Yasha's growls picked up again and the red that had been receding came back in full force. The time for subtlety was over.

"For Kami's sake Miroku; Inu Yasha is an alpha male who needs us betas to act like the submissives we are! Drop. Your. Staff. And. Lick. Inu. Yasha!"

Deciding pacifying the hanyou was more important than talking to the rock that replaced Miroku's brain, Shippou once again resumed nuzzling and licking Inu Yasha. Miroku snapped his mouth shut and finally started to see that the kit's actions served to calm the savage beast, so to speak.

Miroku sighed heavily and, with obvious reluctance, set aside his staff and started to crawl towards Inu Yasha. On his hands and knees beside the half demon, he took a deep breath before steeling his courage and following Shippou's example. _'I just hope none of the girls come looking for us.'_

Under the submissive attention of both males, Inu Yasha started to calm down. His growls slowed and finally stopped altogether. His eyes became golden once more as he came back to himself. The young hanyou suddenly became extremely aware of the fact he had two tongues laving on his face and neither belonged to a female. Shifting his eyes to the left, then the right, he stiffened.

From the reflexes born of his demon father's blood and his acute embarrassment, he smacked Miroku over the head and shoved Shippou off of his lap. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he screamed. His heart thudded wildly and his sense of mortification was almost enough to overwhelm the sense of triumph he felt. Not knowing what he had to feel triumphant over, he ignored the feeling and concentrated on the fact that one moment he was talking to Miroku and the next…he shuddered.

"Inu Yasha! You went full demon on us!" That snapped his attention to the little fox demon. Shippou had righted himself and was looking at Inu Yasha, pleading to be believed with his eyes.

Miroku groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his head where a knot Sango would be proud of was forming. "It's true; Shippou said to follow his lead, that you were a alpha male who needed us to act submissive."

Inu Yasha stared back and forth between the two. Moments before he would've taken off to wait for the mortification to pass, Shippou grabbed his hand.

"Inu Yasha, it's okay. You're instincts took over. You are an alpha male and we are the betas of your pack. You needed our submissive behavior so you could forgive us. It's okay."

Miroku's brain finally came back from it's vacation in the tropics to fit together some of the pieces of what just happened. "You acted like an alpha with a pack." Inu Yasha's golden eyes snapped to his and Miroku saw so many emotions flow over the hanyou's face. Fear, disbelief, uncertainty, shame, and denial all played dominant roles. So many things now made sense. The monk knew he had to speak quickly before Inu Yasha shut down again.

"I think I know what happened. Inu Yasha, you've started thinking of us as a pack, haven't you? Your pack." Inu Yasha hung his head, unable to look at either. Shippou still held his hand and it frightened him a little that he took comfort from it. The monk continued. "You see us as a pack now, to be protected by the alpha, by you. You've always protected us, now you start to look after the rest of our needs. And we threw it back in your face." Miroku's face fell as he recalled everyone's reaction to the way Inu Yasha had acted this afternoon.

Inu Yasha slowly lifted his head to look at Miroku. It made sense, what he was saying. Before it was everyone doing their own thing with him guarding them. Now, it was different, so very different.

Shippou took the opportunity to speak "It's not that we didn't appreciate what you said, we were just surprised. We're used to you not seeming to care what we did as long as we kept to the quest."

"Now you show interest in the other aspects of our lives, with our best interests in mind. Yes; you can think and probably have thought about this but you never showed it so when you did today it was a shock. We're used to you pushing us along to YOUR pace, keeping YOUR schedule. Now it's suddenly not 'every man for themselves' it's 'what's better for all of us'." Miroku smiled at Inu Yasha. "I personally like the change."

Shippou nodded enthusiastically. "Me too. I know Kagome and Sango liked it as well."

"It took us awhile to get used to it. You said it yourself; you don't always show you recognize our needs and wants. We don't think you are stupid at all. Dense sometimes maybe" Inu Yasha growled softly. "But not stupid" the monk continued.

"Just overbearing, slave-driving, narrow sighted, and jerky." snorted Inu Yasha.

"At times." Agreed Miroku. "But it looks like you are growing up." He smiled mischievously. "My baby hanyou's maturing!" he put his hand over his heart and adopted the look of any proud Poppa.

Miroku and Shippou chuckled as Inu Yasha blushed slightly. He couldn't help but be pleased with what Miroku said.

"Forgiven?" Shippou asked softly. Inu Yasha nodded. " I promise I'll be better at understanding and being patient if you keep growing up." The kit looked at the hanyou. "I really do like the way you acted today."

Sensing it was time to get stop being so 'girly mushy' as the hanyou would put it, Miroku stood up. "Well, I don't know about you two, but comfortable beds are to be had and I for one would like an early night." He started walking towards the village again, Shippou scampering after him. After a few steps they realized Inu Yasha wasn't following.

"What's the matter Inu Yasha? Aren't you coming?"

The hanyou kept staring into the forest. "What about…"

"What about what Inu Yasha? We explained our reaction to you and you said you forgave us. What's left?" Miroku leaned on his staff.

"…the licking thing…" Miroku blushed a little at Inu Yasha's words. Shippou rolled his eyes at them both.

"Your Inu Youkai wanted us to ask for forgiveness for our doubt in you. We did. It's okay."

"What if…I start acting like a dog in other ways? I don't know what to do." Inu Yasha sounded to frustrated and upset.

"We know what's happening now. We can deal with the rest as it comes. Maybe next time Myogua comes he can teach you." Miroku saw Inu Yasha nod. The hanyou finally got up and started walking with them. At the edge of the forest, Miroku put his hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Um…about the whole submissive licking thing? Please don't tell Sango." The monk was blushing.

"Would I do that?" Inu Yasha tried for and failed to hold an innocent expression. Miroku wacked Inu Yasha with his staff.

"I mean it!" he scowled.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your Alpha? Maybe another display in submissive behavior is required, in front of the girls!" Inu Yasha ducked as the staff whistled by his head again. He scooped up Shippou and ran towards the village with Miroku cursing and waving his staff behind them. Shippou giggled in Inu Yasha's arm. He peeked up at Inu Yasha's face. Not a trace of his earlier anger remained. The kit giggled again as Inu Yasha baited Miroku again and they mock battled the rest of the way to the village.

Tomorrow they would go to market and restock and the talk in the woods wouldn't be mentioned again for a long time, if ever. Tonight happened though and he was glad. Inu Yasha was finally seeing them as the pack Shippou knew they were and he felt secure in knowing he now had a new family and a new place in life. Inu Yasha's actions showed that the kit no longer needed to worry because no matter what, he belonged to a pack, and no one could take that away.


	5. The Council of Elders

* * *

I do not own Inu Yasha. I own nothing of any value to anyone but me. Don't think that won't stop me from fighting to the death for my Sesshoumaru wall scroll and my James Dean movies.

* * *

Kouga walked purposefully towards the Elders' Cave in the Den. He stopped just outside of the cave opening and took a moment to gather his thoughts before entering. Seven of the tribes oldest members sat on rocks arranged in a circle. An eighth rock sat vacant, waiting for Kouga. 

All eyes were on him as he made himself comfortable on the worn rock. A middle aged wolf hovered nearby, the only one allowed in the cave besides the Elders and the Alpha. Kouga waved him away when the wolf bent to offer him a tankard of wine. He wanted a clear head, not a loose tongue.

While he was Alpha, his reign would be short-lived if he didn't keep the approval of the Council of Elders. They were the wisest of the wolves and could plant the seed of revolt in the hearts of the pack. He was about to do verbal battle with them over a human female and wanted to avoid saying anything that could be used against him later.

Knowing the wolves expected him (based on previous meetings) to simply burst out with what he wanted, Kouga decided to keep them on their toes. Hopefully by showing some restraint, he would gain points and allies, something he desperately needed to introduce a human for an Alpha female. "Greetings Grey Wolves, Elders of the Council, Grandfather's and Grandmother's of the Pack; I seek your wisdom and your aide." Kouga bowed his head slightly to the wolves.

Eyebrows went up around the circle. This was indeed unexpected. A small grey female was the first to recover her wits and her voice. "Greetings to you Kouga, Leader and Brother of the Pack. Our wisdom is yours."

"And your aide?" Kouga's ice blue eyes caught and held her cinnamon ones.

"Remains to be seen. We didn't earn these places promising things without knowing what they are." She chuckled softly.

"On what matter do you wish our wisdom and aide, young wolf?" a male with salt and pepper hair and tail looked curiously at Kouga. He had little doubt as to what this meeting pertained to, but the young leader's formal manner was as curious as it was delightful.

"I have thought upon much that will impact our Pack lately. I am aware of your desire to see a mate at my side and in this den. I have been looking for a mate who…"

"Oh for Shard's Sake boy! We all know why you're here! Yes all this talk is pretty but it isn't you, so deal plainly and practice manners elsewhere. I'm an old wolf and want to be going about my business, not sitting on my tail while you try to impress us with fancy speeches." The wolf demon whirled on the middle aged wolf. "You there! I can see the bottom of my glass. More wine!"

The female who originally spoke sighed the sigh of the long suffering and reached out, firmly boxing his ears. "What business could you have that is worth tending to, I wonder?" She glared at the wolf that interrupted Kouga. "Forgive my brother Yoshu, Kouga. While the Gods saw fit to give us both wisdom, they gifted only one of us with sense. Please though, do get on with your request. Remember we are older wolves and these rocks aren't as comfortable as some."

Kouga nodded. Already he had achieved something. The wolves were taken aback by his more "civilized" approach and would take him a little more seriously now. "As you wish Grandmother Wolf" though he agreed with Yoshu and his sister Rinoka, he didn't want it to seem as though he was letting them dictate the terms of this meeting.

Kouga looked around the circle, meeting each of the Elder's eyes as he spoke. "You are all aware of my desire for a human mate named Kagome. I would like your wisdom on how to educate her in the ways of Ookami and your aide in helping to get her established here."

A gray female narrowed here eyes at her Leader. "Why should we offer aide to our destruction?"

"It is not destruction she can offer us Shoko. Kagome is human but her worth is many times that of a demon female. She is a Priestess who can help purify our enemies, she can see Shikon shards, and she is proficient in the use of the Bow. Kagome seems to come from an advanced village and has medicines which are not common here." Kouga's ice blue eyes bore into the Elder's, willing her to understand.

"Seems to? You are not certain?" the salt and pepper furred wolf sipped delicately from his wine tankard. "Medicines and knowledge from afar would be most beneficial…if it were true."

"Are you putting a liar's name to me?" Kouga had promised himself he was going to control his temper but the insult to Kagome and himself was angering him.

"Masaru did not mean any insult my dear." A white haired female reached out and patted Kouga's thigh. _'Pretty high up!'_ Kouga thought, letting out a soft growl.

"Easy Isaki! I bet his precious human hasn't even touched him there yet." Yoshu chuckled.

"If she hasn't, then he isn't the wolf I thought him to be!" Isaki squeezed Kouga's thigh. "If you need assistance in the proper way to woe a female, I would be happy to…be of service to my Alpha." Kouga froze completely under her hand as his mouth dropped open in shock and horror.

"Do us all a service and never say that again!" Yoshu shook the metal images away vehemently. "You aren't as young as you used to be Isaki, and I won't have you putting me off my wine with your comments!"

"Something to put Yoshu off of his wine? I was unaware the sky had fallen." Masaru calmly intoned. "But we all digress. I believe we were discussing the introduction of a human alpha female into our tribe."

"I for one am against hearing anymore of this nonsense. You do not need to waste your time or ours." Shoko tossed her hair over her shoulder. "A human for Shard's Sake! It doesn't even bare discussing!"

"I would like to meet the girl. I never got to see her when she was here last." A white haired male with a beard as long as his hair spoke softly.

"Ketsuki, I didn't know you were awake! Have some wine!" Yoshu handed a tankard to the demon on his left. "You should've seen her! She was glorious! Long raven hair, lush curves and legs that went on forever! She may come from an 'Advanced' village, but they don't dress like it. I tell you, she bent over once and I almost saw..."

Another box on his ear effectively silenced Yoshu. Rinoka glared at him and jerked her head none too subtly at Kouga who seemed to come out of his shock to glare at Yoshu and growl quite audibly.

"All I'm trying to say is that I certainly don't blame you my boy. I might have to go looking around for a human myself!"

"As if one would have you!" Isaki glared at him. "They may be stupid creatures but they have more intelligence than _that_!"

"Yes. I would like very much to meet her." Ketsuki said dreamily, as if he didn't hear the exchange. "A human from an advanced village would be sure to have all manner of wonderful stories to tell."

"Stories!" snorted Shoko. "What will stories benefit our tribe, hmm? What human could possess anything of benefit to us? Are we weak wolves, to seek the aide of a Human? Is this what our mighty tribe to be lowered to? Overrun with Hanyou brats?"

"Your prejudice lends little favor to your standing in this Circle. Times change, are changing. Would you have us be left behind?" a soft voice, rusty with disuse, filled the cave. Its owner looked at Shoko curiously.

"What do you mean we will be left behind?" Shoko leaned forward, glaring at the wolf that was more often than not alone, of his own choosing.

"InuTashio had a hanyou son. It is he who now guards the Miko in question, he who leads a group against Naraku. Inu Yasha has been more successful than any other against the Dark Hanyou. He was able to hold his own against our Prince and he grows stronger." Reikodoku paused to sip wine. "With our numbers and powers diminished, we would be fools indeed to overlook such power and the possibility of binding some to us."

The Circle of wolves grew silent for a moment, pondering the words spoken. Reikodoku was a mystery to all present. He was a hermit before showing up during the previous Prince's reign. The wolf just spoke more words than he had in years.

Shoko drew in a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Reikodoku may be odd, to say the least; but she could never forget how his wisdom and aide helped bring down the former Prince. It earned him the Council spot and the respect of many of the pack. Her hand crept up to the fang that hung on a cord around her neck. Shoko owed this Elder and while she did not agree with him, she would not disrespect him in front of everyone.

Kouga's mind whirred almost as fast as his legs. It sounded like with the exception of Shoko, all of the wolves had nothing against Kagome. They just didn't know her and felt uneasy over the unfamiliarity. He frowned thoughtfully and cleared his throat. "Am I to understand that if I were to bring her here to meet with the Council of Elders, it would help ease your mind concerning her?"

"I doubt a mere meeting will change anything. We have questions we wish satisfied." Rinoka did not wish to be too accommodating to her Prince. Silly cub might get used to it.

"You say she is from an advanced village, yet you yourself seem uncertain of that fact. If you do not know something so simple concerning your chosen female, how can we trust anything else said of her?" Masaru signaled for more wine. "We need to be assured that the benefits of having her as a Pack member outweigh the negative aspects of an association with a human."

"What Masaru is trying to say, what my sister is trying to say, is that they want to be sure your wench's powers and medicines are enough to overcome her poor taste in being born human." After being pinned with the glare of his sister and the affronted look of Masaru, Yoshu sighed. "What? It's what you were thinking; I just said it for you."

"Kouga, I think we are all agreed that we need to observe your Kagome before we come to any decision. Even if she can provide aide to us, what is to say she will be willing to do so? You have claimed her as your woman, but what was her response?"

"Rinoka's right. If you were my man, I wouldn't be riding around the countryside…not when I could be riding you." Isaki giggled and let her eyes sweep suggestively over her Prince. _'He's so cute when he blushes! But that look! I really expected more pluck from your grandson Kibou. What a nasty shade of green he just turned.'_

The rest of the Circle didn't seem to fair any better. Yoshu spilled his wine in his haste to stand. "So, ah, meeting adjourned!"

Kouga blinked at the Elder. "It is?"

"Yes my boy. I've had all the innuendo I can take. Continue the meeting if you will, but I need some stronger wine to drown that last comment out." Yoshu walked out of the cave, pausing just outside. He looked over at his poor alpha that seemed to still be recovering from Isaki's remark. "She does have a point boy. You may want to drop by that Miko and talk to her. Make sure she hasn't stopped riding the countryside and started riding the Hanyou." With that parting comment, Yoshu went to his cave to break out his 'secret stash' for therapeutic reasons purely. A wolf his age needed some ah, encouragement to get through the day, understand?

Kouga's mouth snapped shout with an audible click as he growled low in his throat. Rinoka put a hand on his arm. "My brother is all bark, not bite. He was teasing you. Though you should visit the Miko. Find out for sure where she is from. Learn more about her. Bring her here in two months time. The Council will reconvene then. We have many questions and fears to put to rest."

The rest of the Council members took their cues from her and left the cave, Isaki with a parting, lingering glance towards Kouga. _'Damn pervert old woman. My skin is still crawling!'_

"Kouga?" Ginta's voice came though the cave opening.

"In here Ginta. I'll be right out." Kouga raised a clawed hand to his head and rubbed his temple. He needed to get his two best friends and share what had happened with them. "Get Hakkaku and meet me by my rock, okay?"

_a little while later at Kouga's rock_

"So, they aren't opposed to the idea of sister Kagome, right?" Ginta frowned thoughtfully.

"No, but they weren't receptive either. So I didn't really gain any ground."

"It's a big change Kouga. We like Sister Kagome, the others don't know her as well as we do." Hakkaku placed a clawed hand on Kouga's arm. "We know she's worth more than a demon female, she just has to prove it to the rest of the pack."

"How? What is she supposed to do? Why can't they just take my word for it? Am I Alpha or am I not?"

"Sounds too much like _him_ Kouga." Kouga couldn't ignore the cautious tone in Hakkaku's voice or the fear that slid through his eyes like quicksilver.

Once again, Kouga's grandfather's voice ghosted through the Wolf Prince's mind. **"You're Alpha alright boy. Now how do you show it? How do you rule your pack? Fear? Diplomatic tongue? Bribes? Hm. Times up! Answer is…"**

"Pragmatic Grace." Kouga whispered. His two pack brothers looked curiously at him. Eyes lowered, Kouga explained. "Grandfather Kibou told me the way to lead the pack was through Pragmatic Grace. You do what you have to do to ensure the prosperity of the Pack. You are ruthless with temperament. Kill all serious challengers and threats, punish swiftly and harshly; but never do so unjustly. Lessons must be taught, not beaten into you. Listen to your people, do what is right by them but don't hesitate to make the hard decisions for the right reasons."

"Kibou was an amazing wolf. He was as wise as he was…um…" Hakkaku coughed.

"The word is 'lecherous'" Kouga supplied with a smile.

"Almost as bad as the monk traveling with Sister Kagome!" Ginta yelped as Kouga's fist connected with his head. "What was that for?"

"Pragmatic Grace." Kouga looked arrogantly over at his friend. "Why'd you have to remind me about the letch? Better not have asked my woman to bear his child. Won't be able to father one when I get done with him!"

The three wolves were silent a moment. Mostly. Ginta rubbed his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Pragmatic Grace my ass!" which Kouga chose to ignore.

"What did the Elder's finally agree on Kouga?" Hakkaku looked out over the waterfall, keeping the corner of his eye on Kouga's face.

"They gave me two months to bring Kagome here. Said they had questions for her."

"Maybe you should go see her before than, prepare her. Find out more about where she comes from and what her plans after the quest are. You should know that before you bring her here."

"Why would he want to do that Ginta?"

"Cause Hakkaku, you never ask questions in front of people you need something from without knowing the answers beforehand." Ginta stated this as if it were a fact well known in the Universe. "Avoids unpleasant surprises that could cost you."

"Wow. When did you get to be so smart Ginta?" Hakkaku couldn't keep the admiring tone out of his voice. Ginta sat a little straighter and gave what he considered a 'wolf of the world' look to his pack brother.

"Heh. Don't be too impressed, he stole that quote from my grandfather." Ginta had the grace to blush. "Doesn't change the fact he's right" Kouga continued. He stood up. "Think you two can handle things for awhile?"

"Easily." Ginta nodded nonchalantly. Kouga lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well, not with much difficulty."

"We'll be fine. Go to Sister Kagome."

"Who knows, maybe you'll find you inherited more from your grandfather than those pretty blue eyes." Ginta's own eyes sparkled with mischief.

Hakkaku was quite to add his two cents "Woo her under the moonlight. Capture her maidenly heart and her lips!" He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

"Oooh Kouga! What strong arms you have, hold me all night long!" cooed Ginta in a high, soprano. "You're masculine charms make me swoon!" He mock fainted, hand on forehead.

Hakkaku caught him. "Don't worry little mate, I am here." His voice deepened for effect. He cut a look at Kouga's red face.

"Oh Kouga, my love!" The two wolf demons broke out howling with laughter, unable to support themselves they slumped to the ground, crying. The thundercloud on Kouga's face was frightening but the blush on his cheeks was funnier. Let's be honest; Ginta and Hakkaku aren't the sharpest spears in the armory.

An evil smirk was all the warning the wolves got before Kouga used his shard enhanced legs to boot them both off of the rock and into the waterfall. They came sputtering to the surface and cried abuses up to Kouga but the Prince was already turning away.

He was nearly to the edge of the forest when Reikodoku stopped him. Without a word, the elder wolf held out his hand to Kouga. Nestled in his palm was a small stone. Kouga looked quizzically at his Elder. "What is it?"

Reikodoku placed it gently in a pouch and gave it to Kouga. "Keep it until your Lady has need of it."

"What is it?" Kouga hated repeating himself but of all the council members, Reikodoku was the least likely to harm Kagome. The wolf has never been seen in combat, and owns no weapon. Unlike many wolves who brag of their kills in and out of battle, Reikodoku was more likely to bind an enemies wound as well as an allies. In no one's memory did the wolf ever take a life.

"A rock, silly child. Just a rock from an old wolf to a young maiden." Perhaps it should be mentioned Reikodoku's years as a hermit left him a tad…odd. Kouga nodded as though he understood and took off into the forest in a whirl of dust and power. His Kagome was waiting and he had no time for cryptic messages from strange wolves.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long! I lost the disk the chapters are on and just found it last night when I was cleaning. Turns out I put some Anti-war info on here and took the disk to Kinkos to print stuff off before a peace rally and never put it back in my computer. For the record, I'm against the war in Iraq, not the braves souls over there. They are just doing what is right in their hearts and I do wish they come home safe and sound. Well, that's as political as I'll ever get, promise.

Lets see, I promised full creds for names, so:

For Shoko, Yoshu, and Reikodoku: my sincere thanks to Menolly Harper. My first reviewer on either site. This has earned you a soft spot in my heart.

For Masaru, Rinoka, and Isaki: many thanks to skittles. Fun name, good candy.

For Kensuki and Kibou: thanks to SlapAdam91. I do hope I'll be forgiven for not slapping a man named Adam 91 times. I happen to like the only Adam in my life.

Naked Kouga's in the mail. You should check. As I did not insure them, I take no responsibility if they did not arrive unscathed or at all.

* * *


	6. Humble humans

I know it has been a loooong time since I've upadated. I just couldn't get this chapter right in my mind so I gave up and posted it. I was hoping to make this an uberlong chapter with a fight scene but it wasn't flowing smoothly so I said "eff it!" Thank you for your patience and you will get a Kouga fix next chapter. Apparently I'm alternating his apparences between chapters. shrugs

As always, I do not own Inu Yasha. Thanks for reminding me. I have a papercut, you wanna rub some salt on it?

* * *

When Inu Yasha and the others returned to their room, they found Sango waiting for them. "Where have you been? I've been waiting forever!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Lady Sango if I had but known how anxiously you awaited my return, I would have been back long ago. It goes against all I believe in to leave a beautiful woman neglected. "Miroku captured her hands earnestly and affected what he hoped was a debonair air.

"What are you talking about?" Sango snatched her hands back, narrowly avoiding the urge to slap him. "I don't have time for this!"

"Oi wench, what's got you so happy?" Inu Yasha gazed suspiciously at Sango.

"The jewel shard Kagome sensed? Probably belongs to this demon the village has been having problems with. We've been asked to rid the village of it."

"Shouldn't be harder than dispersing the evil cloud that was lingering on this House." Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, Miroku, you _didn't_ disperse any evil cloud. 'Member? "Shippou innocently commented.

"Damn lying monk" Inu Yasha snorted.

"My lowly human hearing must have failed to pick up any complaints you voiced when I procured these rooms. I apologize for any offense given." Miroku sketched a sarcastic bow to Inu Yasha.

Sango clapped her hands. "Back to the demon slaying boys!" When she was satisfied she had everyone's attention she filled them in on what the Advisor had told her.

Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, ears twitching in anticipation. "Okay; tomorrow Sango you go to have your weapons honed and looked at. See if you can get any information from the Blacksmith and stop by any weapon vendors you see as well. Miroku, you're in charge of securing supplies at the market as well as seeing the village Miko, if they have one. Don't forget a sleeping draught for Kagome. Shippou, keep your ears open for any information on the demon you can get. Help Miroku if he needs it. I'll take Kagome to the village outskirts and see if we can pick up a trial between my nose and her powers. "Inu Yasha noticed Miroku smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just still admiring the change, that's all."

"Feh." Inu Yasha blushed slightly. Sango, still feeling bad about before and knowing it wouldn't be appreciated if she brought it up, rescued him.

"I think we should turn in. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." She proceeded to settle herself into her futon. Miroku started blowing out the candles that a servant lit at dusk. He crawled to a futon and looked around for Shippou.

"Shippou? Why don't you sleep with Sango tonight? Kagome is exhausted and should be left alone for now. "The fox kit sighed; but, acknowledging the truth of the words, hopped over to the slayer's futon and snuggled in.

Inu Yasha walked the perimeter of the room, making sure all screens were closed and the room was as secure as it could be. Raking his eyes over the room's occupants, he narrowed his eyes at Kagome's sleeping form. He adjusted the covering over her before going to his own futon. Something was bothering her and she shouldn't keep secrets like that from her Alpha. Not truly comfortable around so many humans, especially when he was acting more inu like, Inu Yasha eased into a light dose, ears swiveling and twitching to catch any sounds that meant danger to his pack. Finding none, he allowed himself to slip further into dreamland.

_In the morning, a slightly advanced hour_

Over breakfast the plan for the day was run by Kagome. Finding no problem in it, it was agreed that no further time should be wasted. The group set about their appointed tasks in a relatively upbeat mood, excepting of course Kagome.

It's never been said Inu Yasha had a way with words. While he was indeed growing up and taking on more responsibility, he was still mostly a tongue tied hanyou unused to expressing himself. During their time searching the village border for clues, he found an increasing desire to shake Kagome and demand she tell him what was on her mind. The unease she was projecting in waves was making it hard for him to pick up anything else and it seemed she couldn't truly concentrate on the task at hand. He sighed again and wished harder for the words that would convince her to talk to him.

Kagome for her part could barely function. She heard Inu Yasha's numerous sighs and interpreted them to indicate his annoyance with her. How could she put into words what she was feeling? _'Um, Inu Yasha? I've been having dreams that scare the crap out of me. Latest one features a village like this one and a demon like the one described to us. It's really creeping me out and I really want it to stop so can we please leave this village without slaying the demon to go to my time and schedule me an appointment with a shrink?' _Yeah. That would go over real well. Inu Yasha would laugh at her and tell her there was nothing wrong and did she just say she wanted to give up when they know for a fact there's a shard in the area?

"Alright, stop!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Kagome.

"Stop what?"

"Stop this…hiding. If something's bothering you spit it out!" he mentally smacked himself. _'Way to go genius. Now she'll tell you everything!'_

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Inu Yasha waited. And waited. And hey, waited some more. When it became obvious to him that his smooth conversation opener hadn't made an impact, he rubbed a clawed hand at this temple.

"You know what? Never mind. Let's go find the others. You can concentrate on the shards with whatever bothering you and I can't concentrate while wondering what's bothering you. So let's just go." Inu Yasha turned around and started to go back into the center of the village. Kagome followed him a moment later, stunned.

'_Did he just admit to worrying about me?'_

_With Miroku and Shippou_

"Tell me again why I'm the one carrying all of this?" Shippou's muffled voice came from behind one of the many packages piled in his arms.

Miroku didn't even look up from a vendor stall housing dried herbs. "Because my dear friend, I am but a lowly human and your demon strength and stamina allows you to carry those without tiring as fast as I and my humble human arms would. "

"You aren't worried at all that I'm a child? That some woman may see us and decide you wouldn't be a good father if you're overburdening a child while you carry nothing?" Miroku's eyes widened and his head snapped around to look around the market where, sure enough, a pretty little thing selling pottery was glaring at him.

With a speed that would make a demon envious, Miroku snatched the packages from Shippou and settled them into his own arms. Busy juggling the many purchases, he didn't see the smirk on Shippou's face.

"Cheer up Miroku. I'm sure some woman will notice the strength in your 'humble human arms' and think you grand."

"Oh shut up."

"Don't tell him to shut up, you should feel ashamed for making him carry anything in the first place!" Sango tugged Miroku's little ponytail.

"Back so soon from the blacksmith? Ouch!"

"Yes." Sango leaned forward to whisper in Miroku's ear "and my boomerang is in better condition than ever."

"The better to smite me with?" Miroku murmured; turning his head as far as Sango's grip allowed towards Sango's oh so melodious voice.

"Exactly" Satisfied she was understood, Sango let go of the ponytail.

"Can you guys flirt later? I'm hungry!" Shippou rolled his eyes at the adults before him.

"Why don't you take the supplies back to the Manor? We can eat and catch up on what we found out." Kagome walked up behind Shippou and glanced bemusedly at Sango and Miroku. "Inu Yasha's already there."

The four friends walked up the path towards the home they were residing in. Kagome was walking hand in hand with Shippou and was listening absently to his chatter. Not so distracted, Miroku and Sango were unfortunate enough to catch whispers surely not meant for their ears.

"Did you see that girl?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the indecent kimono." Miroku nodded his head towards Sango, indicating that she should move to the side of the path. Sango did so, glaring death at the villagers who were still gossiping about Kagome. She was now out of the line of hearing but distinctly heard the word 'whore' and longed to go over there and bash some narrow minded heads together.

"Sango" Miroku got her attention. "Can you reach into the front of my robe?"

"WHAT?" Sango pulled her arm back and was about to let Miroku have it.

He furiously shook his head. "No, no! In the front, a little below my heart is where I have my money bag sewn into my robe. Can you pull it out of the pocket?" He held his laden down arms away from his body so she could reach.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" She reached into his robe and found said pocket, removing the money bag, blushing slightly. She looked at him in confusion. "Now what?"

"Can you go back to the Weaver's stall? They had kimonos for sale. Get one for Lady Kagome." Sango looked at Miroku in amazement.

"You actually want to cover her up? You?"

"While it is against my nature to wish a maiden's charms to be hidden, oh and what maidenly charms Lady Kagome has…" Miroku noticed Sango's thunderous expression and hastily continued "This isn't the first time we've heard talk like this concerning her. We should stop it now, before her, or worse, Inu Yasha hears this talk."

Sango's eyes widened. "Inu Yasha would kill them."

"And that's just for talking. What will happen if one day someone actually propositions Lady Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha would kill everyone."

"Exactly. Go buy her the kimono and we'll find a way to give it to her without making her aware of why we bought it."

"I won't have her hurt by that kind of talk!" Sango balled a fist. How _dare_ these gossiping villagers talk about her sister like that? It would hurt Kagome to know what was being said about her. As her friend and sister by fate, if not blood, it was her responsibility to prevent that kind of pain from touching Kagome. She nodded at Miroku and took a step towards the weaver's stall before half turning to face Miroku again. "Why didn't you ask me to hold the packages while you got the money out?"

"Because then my beautiful Sango, I wouldn't have the pleasure of your slim, strong hands in my robe." Miroku grinned cheekily at her before walking back towards the home, leaving a gape mouthed red faced Sango behind.

A little while later, the group was eating in their room and discussing the afternoon's events. Sadly, they picked up no more useful information concerning the demon. Just exaggeration: _"He was taller than the trees"_ Sango snorted. It wouldn't have been able to hide in the forest then would it? _"It's eaten half the village!" _The village has sure made up the missing numbers quickly hadn't it?

On the upside, all of the weapons had been tended, excepting of course, Inu Yasha's sword. All bandages, healing herbs, potions, and food was restocked. Fraying water container straps replaced, new polishing cloth for weapons acquired. Clothing freshly laundered. Sleeping draught for Kagome tucked into Miroku's robe, and enough money left over to tide them back to Kaede's village, barring emergencies. Although, the sooner they collected a fee for disposing of some demons or blessings, the better.

It was quickly decided that the group would stay here for a little while longer. Until the demon attacked and was defeated. Which would be soon, if it truly did have a jewel shard. It wouldn't be able to resist the call of the Shards Kagome wore.

The miko gathered her bathing things. "I'm going to take a bath. Are you coming Sango?" The slayer nodded in the affirmative and Kagome headed out the door. "I'll meet you there then."

Miroku handed the package with the kimono to Sango. "Keep it for now. We'll be going to bed once we come back." She said, grabbing her own sleep gear.

Miroku's eyes widened. He looked out the window to the late afternoon sun. "Why?"

"We don't know when the demon will attack but it sometimes does at night. I'd rather sleep now and patrol at night." The slayer explained.

"Good thinking. If we don't encounter it by tomorrow morning, we'll discuss whether or not to go on the offensive and seek it out." Inu Yasha said.

All eyes went to the Hanyou who blushed slightly. "Yeah..yeah. That would be good." Said Sango slowly. She shook her head and went out the door to join her sister in the baths.

Inu Yasha looked at Miroku and Shippou who were still looking at him. "What? Stop that! You're freaking me out!"

Miroku smiled at his friend shook his head. "I wasn't aware Lady Kagome's studies of modern politics were affecting you so much."

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha said suspiciously.

"Do you remember when I asked her what she was reading and she launched into an explanation on Democracy? Everyone gets a vote?"

"Yeah?"

"And here you are, the self-proclaimed Alpha; planning a discussion committee." Miroku smiled, violet eyes lighting with amusement.

"Do you want another display of Dominance? Cause you are heading the right way for some face licking." Inu growled softly.

"Why Shippou," Miroku addressed the kitsune "I do believe he liked being licked by two males." Inu Yasha flushed hotly. Shippou put a hand to his forehead and sighed. Sometimes these humans were so incredibly stupid.

Inu Yasha stood up and crossed over to Miroku. The amusement bled out of the monk's eyes as his friend stood over him, face hard and distinctly un-amused.

Pink flowed across the Hanyou's eyes as his lips curled back, exposing his fangs and gums. He glared down at the human sitting on the floor below him.

"Ah..Shippou?" Miroku whispered. "Do we need, I mean does he want…"

"Just lower your eyes and bow your head a little."

"No licking?"

"Not if you don't hurry and do what I told you to do." Hearing this Miroku hastily lowered his eyes and bowed his head. He concentrated on keeping his breaths slow and even.

After a moment or two, Inu Yasha's eyes cleared and he stopped baring his fangs. Blinking a bit he sat down next to Miroku. "Whoa. That was…I remembered that one. " He looked at the monk. "You can look at me now. "

Miroku looked at Inu Yasha. Satisfied his friend was back to what constituted as normal, he deemed it safe to ask a question. "You said you remembered. Do you mean you remember what happened just now?"

"I was seeing it. I remember how I felt. I was annoyed with you. I wanted you to knock off the teasing, but I didn't want to hurt you. I wasn't mad. The fang bearing just seemed like the right thing to do." Inu Yasha shook his head.

"Maybe we should seek out your brother and ask…" Miroku let the rest of that sentence die in his throat after seeing the glare Inu Yasha was leveling at him.

"Are you crazy? Like I want that arrogant ass to know about this!" Inu Yasha snorted. '_I can just hear that stuck up dog! "This Sesshoumaru is appalled by your lack of instincts hanyou. Must you further disgrace our lineage?" Like he'd help me with anything but an early grave!' _Still, the fact his Inu instincts were making themselves known was disturbing to him. He needed help from someone and if Myoga didn't show his cowardly face soon, well…Inu Yasha didn't want to think about that.

"You need to tell Sango and Kagome." Miroku's voice broke into his thoughts.

"What? Why?" The last thing he needed was to tell the girls. It was bad enough these two knew.

"Sango is a demon slayer, maybe she knows something that could help. After all, you study your prey before you hunt it. She might be useful until Myoga shows up. Even if she doesn't, she and Kagome should be warned. What if you just go 'Inu' but not full demon on them? What if Shippou isn't there to tell us what to do? I know how to pacify you in two ways now they don't. Do you really want a boomerang upside the head when a lick or two on the cheek would've solved things?" Miroku watched the words sink into the hanyou's mind and felt content that even though his weak human hearing distinctly picked up a "Keh!" he had made his point.

"I'll think about it." With that Inu retreated to the corner of the room, the outside corner Miroku noticed. He smiled knowing Inu Yasha took the drafty corner to better hear anything coming from outside but if asked would insist it was because 'pathetic humans might catch a cold'.

As Inu Yasha grew more unpredictable, he grew more protective. For better or for worse, the young hanyou was changing. Into what Miroku didn't know. Divination wasn't a gift he was blessed with but he would help his friend as best he could. What more could a humble human do?


End file.
